It's okay to cry UkLiet One-shot
by Newtonas
Summary: Basicly Tolys feels horrible and Arthur is there to comfort him.


Tolys was sitting inside, on his bed, head hung low and his figure was hunched over. He felt a wave of sadness once again, for no reason, but it just wouldn't stop. These constant weeks of moodswings, lack of motivation and emptiness that was weighing on him just wouldn't stop. He tried almost everything, trying to do things that he thought were fun, spending time with friends, hell- he even tried to drink anti depressants, but they made him just feel worse. All he would do is cry, alone in that apartment of his, not even calling his boyfriend who was most likely worried out of his mind.

Tears started to well up in his eyes and the sniffling came along, until it turned into sobbing. Suddenly, his phone went off which caused him to flinch, quickly turning his head to the mobile device 'Arthur' it said on the phone. The Lithuanians sobbing had stopped and he carefully picked up the phone, quickly wiping away the tears from his eyes and taking a deep breath before he awnsered the call. "Hey..." Tolys said, forcing a smile "Hey Tolys... You haven't called me in a while, everything alright?" the concerned tone in the Brits voice was obvious and Tolys couldn't help but want to cry again. He didn't feel alright, he felt like shit, he just wanted to die, to end it all and not have anyone deal with his stupid, useless and annoying self. No one needed him anyway, he was just a burden in this world. All these thoughts rushed through his heads, all those awnsers he could tell him, all those lies, but he just couldn't speak. "Hey... Tolys..?" Arthurs voice called out again, making the Lithuanian flinch at the sound of his voice again "I-I'm.. Fine... Don't worry.." he finally spoke out, but his voice sounded far from fine, it didn't even sound okay, it was quivering, shaking, miserable. "You don't sound fine.." his voice was serious now "Look, should I come over..?" now it turned soft and that worry was noticable again. Though Tolys couldn't awnser anymore and he started sobbing again, not even knowing why, but something was just killing him inside, like a parasite, eating all what's left of him inside.

Arthur's eyes widened. He could feel his heart sink into a pool of pain, it pained him to hear him cry like this, all alone, it just hurt him so much, that painful sobbing that echoed from the phone, ringing in his ears "I'll... I.. Tolys, i'll be right there!" now he sounded desperate, sad yet determined and with that, he hung up the phone and rushed to get his car keys. He didn't even care anymore. He just needed to reach his boyfriend, his loved one in need, the man he swored to always be there for him and now was the time for it. He ran past his cat, out of his door, down to his car before he turned on the engine, now driving off of the sidewalk. He would pass the speedlimit if he had to, he just needed to get to Tolys as quickly as possible. It was a ten minute drive from his house anyway, but Arthur needed to be there in seconds.

Tolys was continuing crying, non stop, he just couldn't, no matter how much he tried, he just couldn't. 'Boys don't cry' is what they told him as a child, as a young boy when he would tear up over a heavy bruise on his leg. He felt ashamed, horrible and hateful towards himself. He just couldn't handle it anymore. Why couldn't he stop crying? What made him feel so miserable? It made no sense.

Arthur parked his car right infront of the house, rushing from his car and running straight to Tolys' house, opening the door with the spare housekeys he received on their first anniversary. "Tolys?!" he called out, running around the house, desperatly searching for him. His house wasn't that big, but Arthur still felt that he was getting lost, getting further away from his goal. He ran upstairs and that's when he heard it. Crying. He was crying. He was really crying. Arthur followed the sound "Tolys..?" he softly called out, peeking into his bedroom, that's where he found him, sitting there, hunched over and crying his soul out. The Englishman quickly rushed over to him and sat down next to him, carefully placing an arm around him "I'm here Tolys... Come here.." he whispered gently, slowly embracing him into a hug. The Lithuanian immediatly wrapped his arms around him and dug his face into his lovers shoulder, sobbing loudly.

"Shhh... It's okay..." Arthur started to gently rub his back, comfortingly. He gently placed a loving kiss on his forehead, trying his best to comfort Tolys, but he continued crying. "I'm here for you, Sweetheart..." he carefully started rocking back and forth, something his mother would do when he himself would cry during his childhood and here he is now, holding a crying mess of a Lithuanian in his arms. Tolys just grabbed onto his coat, continuing to cry. "It's okay.. To cry..." he gently whispered again, suprisingly his own voice quivered aswell which made Tolys glance up with a flushed up face. His eyes stared at him when he noticed small tears in the corner of Arthurs eyes and his sobbing had stopped. "Arthur..." his voice was shaking heavily as he looked at him with sorrow, lost in words. "I'm here for you... Don't you forget that.. Okay..? And whatever you're thinking of yourself, know that I love you.. You little dork.. I'll always be there for you." The brit said, a warm yet sad smile appearing on his face. The Lithuanian took a deep breath, closing his eyes when Arthur kissed away the tears on his face. Tolys felt a wave of relief flowing through him, he just meant so much to him, he loved him with everything and he was thankful for him. He pressed his face against his chest and felt Arthur leaning back onto the bed, he felt warm arms wrapping around in a tight and loving hug. He felt _loved_.

God... All this crying exhausted him so much and all he would want is to just fall asleep in Arthurs arms. So he closed his eyes, taking another deep breath as he cuddled onto him, a quiet chuckle coming from his counterpart. "Am I your personal pillow now or what?" he asked, gently brushing through Tolys' long brown hair, smiling to himself.

"Mhm..." is all he replied with, as a small smile krept onto his face aswell. "Well.. I suppose I am now..." the Englishman replied, leaving a gentle kiss on the Lithuanians head before both of them, in loving embrace, drifted into sleep.


End file.
